Mikey Goes Ice Skating
by ilovemyboys
Summary: Who knew one day of ice skating would lead to so much trouble!
1. Turtle Skating

**MIKEY GOES ICE SKATING**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 1: Turtle Skating

**Authors Note:** This is not quite a one-shot, but pretty close. Not a long story at all. Just wanted to write it. Also, the boys are all wearing coats and such as a disguise, as well as to keep warm.

* * *

><p>"Wheeeeee!…. Wahoooo!"<p>

_Man, this is great…out in the open, hanging out on a snowy day, and showing off my mad skills on the ice! Haha!_

I cranked up the speed. _Yeah…skateboarding definitely makes this easier. _

"Aw yeah! The Mikester is _still _number one!" I held up my hands in triumph. "On land AND on ic-i-i-iiiiiiceee!" I stumbled backward, trying to get back my balance.

"Woah, woah, woah!" My unstoppable reflexes held me up.

"Ha! Take tha-ahhhh!"

**THUMP! **

**SLIP! **

**THUD!**

"Uhhhh….." I mumbled. Opening my eyes I saw a pretty, blue sky with spinning clouds. _My head feels like it hit something…hard….ohhh…._


	2. Help!

MIKEY GOES ICE SKATING

By ilovemyboys

Chapter 2: Help!

**Authors Note: **I was looking for a fanfiction story where Mikey hits his head on ice, and couldn't find one anywhere! So I made one. This is during the dark Leo period. ^_^

* * *

><p>"Ohhh…." I groaned.<p>

_What…happened….._

_The world is spinning….ice skaters, one…two…three…_

_VROOM! Ice skaters going past…_

Everything's spinning...

Out of nowhere a green-faced skater stopped in front of me.

_Donnie!_

"Hey Mikey. Whatcha do?" he asked casually.

"Uhh…" _Sooo dizzzzy…._

"Mikey?" he asked. He looked a little concerned now.

I lifted my eyes up to his…four? _That can't be right…_

"Mikey, are you okay?" Suddenly two of him bent down in front of me.

I continued to stare at them.

"Oh my gosh Mikey, what happened?" He set two of his four hands on my shoulder.

I dropped my head, holding on to the sides with both hands.

"Mikey, you need to open your eyes."

_Ohhh..di-dizzzzy…..._

"I need you to look at me Mikey."

I slowly lifted my head up to see his face.

"Mikey, how many fingers am I holding up?" he asked seriously, as he held up…four fingers?

"Uh…four?" _I knew it was wrong but he wanted the truth right?_

"Mikey, tell me what happened." he had his arms crossed, demanding an answer.

"Uh…I kind of uh…slipped and…hit that big block of snow, and landed…backwards on… the ice? Hehe…"

He sighed, shaking his head.

"Of course you did."

"Alright, you're gonna need to get off the ice and rest on the snow over there. We're both liable to get run over otherwise."

"Al…" I tried to get up.

"-right."

"Don't try to get up on your own. I'll help you." He said kindly.

He put one hand under my head and the other behind my back, helping pull me up slowly. We made our way cautiously across the ice onto the snow, on a small hill.

He set me down. I laid down to relieve the pressure on my head. He stood up, looking out at the ice rink.

"What are you thinking 'bout Donnie?"

"If I should tell the others now or just wait till later."

"Aw Donnie…it's not a big deal…let them enjoy their time."

_Wait. What was I saying? I could have all the attention in the world with them worried about me…_

"Yeah, I guess I'll wait." he said.

_Dang it!_

He sat down.

"Don't you wanna skate?" I asked him.

"And leave you here?" he looked over at me. "No can do. I don't even know how hard you hit your head. I can't leave you alone."

"Aww Don…" I smiled. I suddenly felt bad he couldn't skate anymore and added, "You can skate just in front of me, that way **you** can keep an eye on **me**, and **I **can keep an eye on **you.**"

He laughed.

"Maybe…"

We hung out for about 10 minutes talking about all kinds of random things. Mostly conversations started by me, including the one we're on right now: Which superpowers we'd like to have! To which Don totally went all "well logically speaking that's not possible."

To which I said, "Come on Don! Use your imagination!"

"Well what would you want?" he asked me.

"Isn't it obvious?" I smiled.

"Um…no."

"Tisk, tisk Donatello. My super power would be no other than the spectacular, extraordinarily awesome-"

"Come on, get on with it."

"Hey! It deserves this speech, it's so cool."

I continued.

"The spectacular, extraordinarily awesome, AMAZing-"

"Hey! What are you two doing? Got too many blisters for your dainty feet?" Raph teased, skating over to us.

Don rolled his eyes.

"No dude. Donnie's being my personal doctor!" I smiled brightly, putting a hand on Don's shoulder.

Raph's smile turned serious.

"What'd you do?"

"Just hit my head on the ice." I said casually.

"What?" He looked over at Donnie.

"He hit his head on that tall block of snow over there," Don pointed to it. "And then slipped back and hit his head on the ice."

"Ow. Geez Mike. You sure know how to injure yourself."

"Yeah..I know."

"So how long you gotta rest until you can go back out?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

We both turned to Donnie. He noticed and looked over at us.

"I don't know. But it's possible you can't go out again today Mike."

"What? Why?"

"Because if you hit your head too hard, then movement will only make things worse."

"Hmph!" I said.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Hey. Where's Leo?" Raph asked. "I know he ain't having _fun_ somewhere."

"Yeah, cuz he doesn't even know how." I added.

"I haven't seen him…" Don said.

"Hmmm…where could good ol' fearless be hidin'?" Raph smirked.

"I highly doubt he's doing ninja training out here if that's what you're implying. Even though we've got our winter clothes on covering our skin, it's almost sunset, and hardly anyone else is out here, he's probably-" Don stopped at us grinning.

He sighed. "Okay, so he's off training somewhere. But he's got to be close. He would never brake away from the group."

"Well…Mikey can't skate now. You gotta watch him I take it, and I gotta make sure Leo ain't having any fun beating up any bad guys without us!"

"Let's hope not…he's been so moody lately…" Don added. "It really isn't good."

"Yeah! He's acting like _you _Raph." I added.

He glared at me, then looked out at the ice rink.

We were silent for a few seconds again.

"Ohhh man…" Don said.

"What?" we asked.

"Leo is acting like Raph."

"Yeahhh…" I said, waiting for the next part.

"Which _means…_" he added. "That he could very well be doing something reckless."

"Hey!" Raph said.

"Oh my gosh, you're right dude."

"Well then, if he's so much like me, I'll lead the way!"

"Definitely not. The only reason Mikey isn't skating is because movement's bad for me right now."

"Then I'll look for him." Raph said, standing up.

Don sighed, frustrated. "Fine. Just…don't go far. We don't need two missing brothers."

"No prob." Raph said, then skated away.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I totally wasn't expecting it to go in this direction, but more funnies to come!


	3. For Better Or Worse

**MIKEY GOES ICE SKATING**

By ilovemyboys

Chapter 3: For Better Or Worse

* * *

><p>"Sooo….do you think he'll be back any time soon?" I asked Don.<p>

Don sighed irritably. "No. And quite frankly I'm upset. He left a half an hour ago and this park isn't that big."

"Aww, you know Raph. Probably just saw a poor little thug making mischief and decided to pound him!"

"Exactly. And without backup! He may only have seen one, but others could come out in hiding. They're never by themselves."

"Hmm….well he'll get out of it…probably…" I said.

_That got Donnie. _

Suddenly he was up…_again, _looking around.

"Dude. You keep getting up like every 5 minutes. How much more can you really see from this hill standing up rather than sitting?"

"I can see plenty. **Including** our missing brother." Don said with an edge in his voice.

"What? Where?" I tried looking around from where I'm sitting, but Don's in the way.

"Don! I can't see!"

"Hold on." He put an arm in my direction to be quiet.

Squinting my eyes I saw a small, hooded figure coming our way.

As he got closer I saw that all too familiar green face of his.

"Yo! Raph!" I called, waving a hand.

He looked up as us. Then continued walking.

_Huh! Not even a wave back!_

As he got closer, I noticed Don had his arms folded, ready to scold.

_Oh man…Leo's turned into Raph and Don's turned into Leo…_

"Where have you been?" he demanded, as Raph came up to us.

"Looking fer Leo, where else?" Raph said, _without as much defensiveness as you'd expect..._

"Well you had us worried! We didn't what was going on."

"Sorry Don. Didn't mean ta." He sat down on the hill.

"So I take it you didn't find Leo?" Don relaxed now. _Anger really doesn't stay with him that long. _

"Actually I did. I saw him looking…_around_….." He trailed off.

_Wait a sec. Raph is TOTALLY defending Leo right now. I know that lying face. I've held it plenty of times. _

"Oh _really_? And what was he looking around _for_?" Don asked skeptically.

"Some place to meditate or something where he wouldn't be disturbed I think…I met up with him then." Raph spoke casually.

_Not bad Raphael…that almost sounds believable…_

"Nice story." Don said unbelieving.

"Hey! I don't know why he does what he does! He's Leo for goodness sake!"

"Yeah!" I chimed in. "But hey, at least he's not beating up **bad **guys…" I hinted.

Raph gave me a quick glare Don didn't see.

_Ha. I knew it! You're at my mercy Raph if you don't want me to tell Don anything **at all…**_

"You two are such horrible liars…" Don shook his head.

We looked up at him surprised.

"Just tell me who he was up against. Was it Purple Dragons or just your regular street thug? And it _better _not have been the Foot or I'll-"

"It wasn't he Foot Don…" Raph rolled his eyes.

"Good. We don't want a repeat of the last time Leo went out on his own and got ambushed."

"It was just a few guys…"

"How many?"

"I don't know…six."

"Six! You call six a few."

"Hey! Compared to what we're used to, it's not bad."

"And what did _you_ do during this time?" Don asked.

"Oh I just picked some pretty flowers on the road… I helped him, what do you think!"

"Ha! I _knew _you didn't meet up with him afterward. You _both _went off to fight, didn't you?"

"Oops…" Raph tried to smile, although it came off looking more like a grimace.

"_Ohhhh_…Don got ya there Raph…" I grinned.

"Shut up Mikey."

"So instead of trying to stop him, you joined him?" Don asked irritated.

"Hey! You can't stop Leo nowadays. I actually did try to stop him as he was getting ready to attack, _believe it or not_-"

"I know I don't." I chimed in.

"ANYway…" Raph glared at me. "It couldn't be helped, so I helped him take a few out."

"Great. _Two_ loose cannons in broad daylight."

Don sighed, putting his hands in his face. Then looked up.

"Alright. So where is he now? Or could you not get him to follow you too?"

"Well…that's the thing…we kind of…got separated."


	4. Brothers Unite!

**MIKEY GOES ICE SKATING **

_By ilovemyboys_

**Chapter 4: Brothers Unite!**

**Authors Note: **Thank you readers! This one was harder to figure out what to write next but here goes!

* * *

><p><em>Great. Fearless decided to go off on his own…He really needs to work on that attitude of his….<em>Raph stopped, thinking of how Leo normally said the same thing about him. _Great. Now I'm __**becoming **__Leo…._

Making his way across the snowy hills he made it to the top of the tallest one for a lookout point.

"Let's see…where would Leo be…" Placing a hand on his forehead to block out the setting sun, he gazed out at the horizon.

"Don't see him there…or there…heck! How am I supposed to _find _a ninja! **Urrr**…the shadows. Great. This'll be fun…" Raph grumbled.

As he made his way down the hill he saw the forest of the park come up.

_Hmmm…plenty a shadows there. I know that's where I'd be. And considering Leo's actin' like me…_

As Raph came toward the entrance, he went on through the considerably darker forest, due to all the tree foliage blocking the sun.

"Creepy place…" he muttered.

Suddenly he heard a noise not too far ahead. It sounded like voices. As he stepped closer he could make it out to be an argument.

_Hmmm…arguments in a forest…could be interestin.'_

As he stealthily made his way through the woods, he got closer. Male voices. Angry about something.

_I gotta get closer. See what's goin' on. _

As he lifted his foot to take another step forward, a hand suddenly grabbed his mouth from behind, pulling him back behind a tree.

…...

About to pound whoever grabbed him, Raph spun around to face-

"Leo!"

"Shh! Don't go any farther. It's booby trapped." Leo whispered beside Raph.

Raph looked forward. Squinting his eyes he couldn't see what Leo was talking about.

"Bend down. You can see them from here." Leo said squatting down, as he pointed toward the main path of the forest.

As Raph bent down beside him he did notice shining metal where it wasn't supposed to be.

_Which ain't __**nowhere**__ in a forest…_He grumbled to himself.

Turning to face Leo he asked, "So how the shell did _you _get caught up in all this?"

_He better have a good reason or I'll-_

"I was meditating. I heard them come by and spied on them from this tree. Looks like they had already covered their tracks by setting these traps on whoever's after them."

"What! In a park?"

"Yeah…" Leo said darkly, looking almost livid as his fists tightened in anger."Whoever they're expecting is coming soon…but you never know which unfortunate civilian might come before them." He turned to me. "We have to get rid of these booby traps and figure out what they're planning next."

"Good idea. But how?"

"I have an idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>

This chapter and the next will both be published within days of each other so no worries on when the next one will be.


	5. A Fearless Leader's Plan

**MIKEY GOES ICE SKATING **

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 5: A Fearless Leader's Plan

**Authors Note: **It's short, and I'll be out of town until Monday night, so no updates on any stories until at least Tuesday.

However, I said I'd write these within days of each other, so here's the next one!

* * *

><p>"So what's your big plan Leo?" Raph asked, getting down to business.<p>

"Alright. So what I've gathered from their conversations, there's an abandoned warehouse where these _**thugs **_are storing all their weapons and ammo." Leo spoke spitefully.

"What for? Besides getting rid of anyone in their way I mean. What's their aim?"

"That I don't know yet. There aren't any Purple Dragon tattoos, or _any _gang insignias for that matter. But I _did_ notice they're all wearing the same bracelet, so they are a group of some sort."

"Huh? A _bracelet_?" Raph leaned in to get a better look. As he did, sure enough he noticed the same, thin bracelet on each of their left wrists.

"That's weird. But okay." He turned back to Leo. "So your idea….?"

"My idea is simple. We follow them to their hideout, figure out what they're _really _up to, head back here, get the others, and take out these traps."

"And if we **can't **take out these lunatic's traps simply by _removin'_ em'?"

"Then we call the police to take care of it." Leo confirmed.

Raph was speechless. Leo never involved the police in anything he thought was their responsibility to take care of.

"Um…okay. So-"

**BANG! **Suddenly an explosion went off just beyond the trees they were stationed, as the sound of an engine starting came to life.

"Come on! We have to follow them!" Leo shouted, running toward the noise.

"Right!" Raph began to run after him, only to trip over a pile of branches as he fell to the ground with a **"Oof!"**

"**Urrrr…stupid forest!** **Uragh!"** Trying to get up he found his foot had intertwined in between the branches.

"**Why I oughta-"**

"**Huh!"**

Slashing them away with his Sais, in moments he was free and running toward Leo.

However, upon entered the open area, everyone was gone. Including Fearless.

_Just perfect._


	6. Regroup!

**MIKEY GOES ICE SKATING **

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 6: Regroup!

**Authors Note:** Next chapter up soon!

* * *

><p>"So that's how I got here." Raph finished.<p>

"Great." Don sighed, shaking his head.

"Dude…that's freaky. He really _is _you!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Shut up Mikey." Raph growled. "Any ideas about how we can find him Donnie?"

Don held up a hand to his chin in thinking mode. "Hmmm…I don't know..-"

"What! How can you-"

"I don't know _yet _Raph! Just be patient!"

"Sorry Don…I'm just…worried."

"I know…" Don gave him an understanding smile.

A few seconds went by as he thought.

"Well..." He began.

"Got an idea Don?" Mikey asked excitedly.

"Maybe…"

"Well let's hear it!" Raph demanded impatiently.

"Alright. So Leo wanted the two of you to find these thugs and then we all take out the traps. Now given you don't know what these traps _are _exactly, it would be too dangerous to try and remove them since we don't know what they can do. _However_, if Leo climbed aboard their car, which I'm assuming was headed toward their hideout, he could gain some information on what the traps are made of and consequently what they can do."

"Alright...so….?" Raph asked.

"So…" Don continued. "We try to find Leo first and foremost."

"Well duh!" Mikey added.

"What we gotta do? Learn some boy scout trackin' skills?" Raph asked.

"Actually I was just thinking of locating him with the shell cell." Don said simply.

"Hahaha! _Nice goin'_ Raphie boy." Mikey grinned cheekily at Raph.

"Shut up Mikey. Let's go."


	7. Headin' Out

**Mikey Goes Ice Skating**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 7: Headin' Out

**Authors Note:** Short one, but I wanted to give you guys a chapter before tomorrow, when I add the next one.

* * *

><p>"Alright then. Looks like we gotta go after him," Don spoke, facing Raph. Looking down at Mikey he then asked gently, "How are you feeling Mikey?"<p>

"Great!" Mikey gave his brother a thumbs up.

Don sighed. Just because Mikey _says _he's okay never guarantees anything. Don bit his lip, thinking.

"Alright. Get up _slowly _and tell me how you feel, okay?" He asked a bit apprehensive.

"Sure dude," Mikey smiled, slowly pushing himself up with his hands, as both brothers grabbed his elbows, helping pull him up.

"Ha! I got this."

"We ready to go now?" Raph asked impatiently.

"Hold on," Don spoke firmly. "Mikey, take a few steps forward and see how you do."

"Oh come on Don, it's not _that-_"

"**Mikey.** Do not press my buttons right now."

"Okay, okay, _geez_…" He grumbled, taking a few steps forward.

_Man, when Don's all doctory he sure takes on Raph's attitude…_

Raph watched as he leaned against a nearby tree, his arms folded. "Well, knucklehead?"

"Seems fine to me," Mikey stopped, looking over at Don, who let out a sigh. "Okay fine, but _don't _walk any faster. If you feel any dizziness _at all _Mikey, I need you to** tell** me, okay?"

"Sure thing Don," he smiled reassuringly.

"Then let's go!" Raph bellowed, starting out in the direction of the woods as Mikey trailed closely behind.

_Oh pleaseee have us find Leo soon, _Don thought, as he followed his brothers towards the woods, and with any luck, to Leo.


	8. Traveling

**Mikey Goes Ice Skating**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 8: Traveling

* * *

><p><em>DON'S POV:<em>

"Are we _there _yet?"

"If you say that **one more time Mikey**-"

"Guys, be quiet. I think I heard something."

"What was it _this_ time Braniac?"

I ignore that comment.

I have been hearing various sounds in bushes and trees nearby throughout our whole trip. Sure, my senses might just be higher right now, trying to find Leo, but still.

"I don't know, but it sounded closer," I say.

"Probably just birds in the trees," Raph remarks casually.

"Well, regardless, we need to keep our ears open for any animals that might have fallen into one of these traps."

"Don't worry Don. The traps don't start till we get up this hill."

"Either way, we need to keep quiet," I say.

"Good luck getting that through to Mikey…" he mutters.

I sigh, but he's right. Mikey's been talking nonstop about either everything that comes to his mind or everything he sees. And it's starting to drive us both crazy. I'm also keeping an eye on him for any signs of difficulty. If he's motivated to do something he won't pay attention to even the most crucial problems, like if he has a headache suddenly or his legs go out.

"_I..."_ Mikey begins. "I've_ got a lov-ely bunch of-"_

"SHUT UP!" Raph shouts.

"Awwww, come on Raph, where's your sense of fun?"

"You wanna know what fun means for me?" He warns.

"Um, no."

"**Then be quiet."**

"Are we any closer Raph?" I ask.

"Yeah, we're getting there…" he grumbles, still annoyed at Mikey's singing.

In a few minutes, and some minor humming on Mikey's part, we make it up towards the hill.

"Alright," I say, turning to them. "I'm going to scout out the area and see what I can find. You two stay here until I say the cost is clear."

"Why don't we just come with you?" Raph retorts.

"I need to see if I can locate any traps. I need silence and I don't want any of us accidentally stepping on one."

"Alright, fine…" he says a bit bitterly.

"Alright, I'm off then. Be back in a few minutes," I say.

_RAPH'S POV: _

As Donnie goes on ahead of us I sit down on a nearby rock. It's actually quiet for a few seconds.

"Um…Raph?" Mikey asks quietly.

_So much for that._

"What?" I answer testily.

"Are there any…creepy things around here?" He mumbles nervously, looking around.

"Besides you? No."

He gives me a "harty har har" look, before turning away.

"I don't know…it just seems kind of…eerie here…"

"Well it is the woods and almost dark so I can see why _you'd _be getting scared."

"I am not! I'm just…concerned. That's all."

"_Sure_ you are…"

"Hey! I heard that sarcasm! It's just a creepy place okay!" He said, almost shivering, as his eyes dart in every direction.

I sigh, rolling my eyes. I honestly don't know what's worse. Mikey's singing or constant murmurings. Finally I get up and walk up to his face saying, "Look! We're perfectly safe out here! You got that?"

**CRASH!**

"What was that!" He cries out.

"I don't know…but it was close. Come on Mikey," I signal for him to follow me, as we head toward the noise.

….

As we get nearer we keep low and walk silently. I see movement ahead, then Don crouched down in front of something.

"Yo Donnie!" I whisper.

He jumps up, turning to face us.

"Geez Raph! I thought I told you guys to stay put!"

"Not when we heard a CRASH!" Mikey dramatizes**.**

"Oh you heard that huh?" he gives us a cheesy grin, neither of us are amused by.

"Alright fine…I was trying to figure out how this trap worked and when I was dismantling it, it...kind of…flew apart."

"You were trying to _dismantle_ it?" I asked, shocked he would even try.

"It's not like it's a bomb Raph. I just want to see what kinds of traps we're working with. This one is just a regular fox trap. So it's designed to stop whoever's following them in their tracks."

"Yeah, I got that."

"So what are you gonna do with it?" Mikey asks.

"For now…keep it here. It can't do anything now," he got up.

"As for you two, I'm serious! These traps can be dangerous and if you don't know how to-"

"We got it Don…we'll go back," I say.

"Yeah! Just try to not to have an EXPLOSION next time will ya!"

"Yeah I think Mikey almost had a heart attack," I point a thumb back at him.

"I did not!"

"Look! It's not like I meant- " he sighed. "I'll call you guys soon. Just stay put."

"Alright…come on Mike, let's go," I say, turning back.

….

As I brake pieces off a stick, I notice Mikey has been unusually quiet. _Before he was at least murmuring if he was scared, but now…huh…_

I turn to face him to see he's leaned against a nearby tree with his eyes closed.

"You okay Mike?" I ask.

He slowly shakes his head.

Immediately I get up.

"What's wrong?" I ask seriously.

"My head feels kind of dizzy….and heavy…"

"Here, lie down," I motion to the mucky ground we're standing on.

He cracks an eye open, glancing down. "Like shell I will."

"Mikey…this is for your own good, now get over here."

"No."

_Urrrrr…why's he gotta be so stubborn!_

"Fine! Stay there, but don't let me hear ya complainin'!"

Sure enough in less than a minute I hear him groaning in pain as he holds onto his head.

_That's it._

Getting up I remove his hands from his head and lead him toward the ground, which he obliges, as he lays down on his back.

"You really are a shell for brains," I mutter.

"At least I'm not a hot head…" he mutters back, eyes still closed.

"Huh!..." I puff out, sitting back down on the rock just as Don comes through the trees.

"I've cleared away all the most dangerous traps, but the smaller ones we'll just have to avoid," he says, coming through the clearing as his eyes suddenly catch Mikey.

"What happened?" He kneels down next to him.

"Feeling dizzy and a heavy head…" I say.

"Mikey?" he asks.

"Yeah?" he answers quietly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shell…" he grumbles.

Don rolls his eyes. "Can you elaborate on that?"

"What Raph said. But waaaaay worse."

"_Waaaay worse" meaning pretty bad._

"Alright, just lay down a bit longer, okay?"

"Got it dude. Don't need to tell me twice," he spoke, his eyes still closed, his hands still holding the sides of his head.

I look over at Don. "So? What are we gonna do?"

"I had a feeling this would happen…We can't leave Mikey here, and I'm not letting him get any worse. I didn't get to actually check out how badly he hit his head but it doesn't seem too bad, as it's only when he does quick movements or in this case, walking too long that flares it up. I think he just overdid it walking this long, and uphill."

"So we wait till he gets better? What about Leo?" I ask anxiously.

"It's our only option. Leo can take care of himself. I'm sure he'll call us as soon as he can with what he found."

"Let's hope so," I add.


	9. Surveillance

**Mikey Goes Ice Skating**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 9: Surveillance

**Authors Note:** Alright! It's finally here! And it's all thanks to you guys! I would have just left it incomplete forever, but readers wanted more, so here it is!

* * *

><p>Leo considered himself a strategist. Not one to simply not run into any situation without thinking of what he was running into, nor was he one to cower away from any potentially dangerous situation. He looked at it for what it really was and figured out a plan.<p>

However, today, or any day for the past few months, Leo hasn't really been…Leo. After the battle with the Shredder and Karai, he blamed himself for what happened to his family. Physical wounds were bad enough, and he blamed himself for every single scratch on his brothers, his father, and himself. But what hurt him more than anything was the emotional pain he put his family through. He was their protector. Their leader. And he let them down. They would never feel safe again. And it was all his fault.

As Leo hung upside down under the moving jeep, he glared at the spinning tires. His anger only temporarily subsided as it went to his gripping fingers. Just then, he felt the jeep began to slow down as it came to a stop.

_This must be it, _he thought.

Sure enough he saw the boots of men jump off the jeep and head toward his right. Soon he saw more jeeps pulling in. As each jeep stopped, men jumped out, and Leo saw boot after boot hit the ground, all running toward the warehouse. Once every man had walked into the warehouse, the doors closed.

_Now's my chance. _

Dropping stealthily down onto the ground, Leo maneuvered his way around the premise. Noticing a small window he took a peak. Inside, a large circle of men, and some women, each wearing the same bracelet, surrounded a large plastic covered device.

_What is that? _Leo thought.

Suddenly, one of the men stood up from a balcony in the room. He wore ragged old clothes, had bright red hair, a strong muscular build, a long, scratchy, red beard, odd tattoos on both arms, and a smirk on his face. If one didn't know better, they'd think they went back and time and met a Viking.

"Silence my friends!" His voice boomed as he raised his bulky hands up in the air.

In seconds the room became silent, each follower staring longingly up at their leader, as if every word he spoke was gold.

"The time has come!" He called. "Each one of you has been faithful to the end. You are all the finest of followers a leader could wish for. Everyone one of you has gone above and beyond your duties to bring our shared goals to fruition! So now…I give to you…your prize!" He declared.

And with one, single motion, he threw the plastic covering off of the large device to reveal…

**Authors Note:** What happens next? What is it?


	10. Hunt

**Mikey Goes Ice Skating**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 10: Hunt

**Authors Note:** This is so funny. ^_^

* * *

><p>In a vast, forest opening were two brothers. One was seated, his back and head against the tree, eyes closed, while the other was standing, leaned against the tree with one foot propped up against the bark and his arms crossed.<p>

Suddenly, a shuffling sound was heard by the bushes nearby.

The one standing, Raphael, immediately got into attack mode while Mikey, the one seated, simply darted his eyes in the direction of the sound. Both relaxed, however, at seeing their braniac-of-a-brother coming out.

"Well…" he sighed, "I think I've found them all. Luckily, they're all small animal traps. But there's a lot, so we'll have to take them all out of here together," Don spoke tiredly.

"Huh! Damn bastards…" Raph muttered.

"Ah, ah ah. Watch that language Raphie boy," Mikey moved his finger back in forth in a scolding fashion toward his brother, who glared in response.

"Shut up Mikey. Unless you want us to go look for the traps and leave you here all alone," Raph smirked.

Mikey's smile abruptly fell. Mostly cuz he knew Raph _would _leave him here all alone. In this creepy forest.

"Hahahaha, just kidding bro. No hard feelings right?" Mikey laughed nervously.

"I take it you feel good enough to travel now Mikey?" Don asked.

"Um…" Mikey glanced nervously at Raph who suddenly punched a knuckle in his hand.

"Yes!" Mikey spun back to face Don.

"Good. When I counted them there were quite a lot of traps, so we should start right away. The sooner we get rid of these and help any civilians out of danger, the quicker we can find Leo."

"Right," Raph replied as Mikey nodded in agreement.

"Soooo…." Mikey started, as he slowly braced himself against the tree and stood up. "How many of these bad boys need the Mikester to get rid of them?"

Don raised an eyebrow. Then smiled.

"Ohhh…about…30."

"WHAT!" Mikey shouted.

"You have _got _to be kidding me Donnie," Raph asked darkly.

"Afraid not. And it takes some time to safely handle each one, so we got our work cut out for us."

"_Ohhhhhh," _ Mikey sighed dramatically as he slid down the trunk of the tree. _"I don't think I can make it…You two go on without me…."_

"Shut up Mikey. You're perfectly fine," Raph kicked his brother on the side lightly.

"Ow! Hey!"

Don rubbed his temples.

_Oh this will be fun, _he thought.

….

As Don led his bickering brothers down the trail toward the closest group of traps, he thought about what the leader of their group was doing right now.

_Hopefully he hasn't got into any battles yet. Now if it were Raph…_

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"For being annoying, now shut up!"

_If it was Raph that'd be a whole nother ballgame…_

Upon arriving at the closest trap, Don stopped as his brothers followed suit.

"Now pay attention. How to disarm an animal trap is _very _important," he cast them both a look saying, "**you better pay attention or your hand will get snapped!"**

Both brothers nodded.

"Alright." Don bent down toward the closest trap. "Somebody find me a long, thick piece of wood."

Raph looked around.

"Found one." He said.

"Good. Bring it here."

Raph did so as he handed the piece of wood to Don.

"Alright. Now…I'm going to _slowly _press the wood onto the center of the trap, like so…"

**SNAP!**

"AHHH!" Mikey screamed.

"Geez Mikey! Calm down! It's just a trap!" Raph shouted.

Don was mentally about to kill both his brothers. At this rate, he would end up accidentally putting himself in the trap.

"Will you too quit it!" he snapped.

Raph and Mikey instantly fell silent. When Don said to be quiet, you went quiet.

Letting out a sigh, Don began again. "Alright. Now I need one of you-" he stopped, knowing Mikey would freak out if he did what was next. "Raph, I need you to hold onto both sides of this trap while I slowly bring out the stick. As soon as it's out, let go **quickly, **as it will immediately clamp back together**. **Understand?"

"Got it."

"Alright." Don breathed out. Then signaled for Raph to hold the sides of the trap open as he slowly pulled the stick out. Once it was all the way out, Raph let go quickly as it quickly shut with a _clamp!_

"Eep!" Mikey tried to hide his squeal.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Alright. Let's go to the next one."

"Yeah, hahaha. You guys do that. I'll just hang around and"-

**THUMP!**

Raph suddenly dropped the trap into Mikey's hands.

"What the shell dude!"

"Make yourself useful dummy," Raph replied.

"Hey! What do you mean-"

"Mikey, we can't leave the traps right where we left them, even if they are disarmed. It's too dangerous. We need to take them out of here. So…since you're not doing anything, _you_ can hold them," Don replied.

"Wha-but-but-but-there's-30 of them!"

"Then you better put those battle nexus championship skills of yours to use…" Don trailed off with a smile.

Raph grinned. "Yeah Mikey…don't you need to have incredible skills at _everything _to earn that title."

"Uh..well…yeah, but…"

_Aw man! They got me! Fine! I'll show them what a REAL battle nexus champion can do!_

"ALRIGHT THEN!" Mikey shouted, causing Raph and Don to cringe at their brother's sudden outburst.

"LEAD THE WAY! I SHALL CARRY THESE TRAPS ALL THE WAY-**OW**!"

"Just shut it already," Raph grumbled.


	11. Run!

**Mikey Goes Ice Skating**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 11: Run!

**Authors Note:** FINALLY! RIGHT? I finally got my act together and wrote the plot for the remaining chapters of this story as well as another. You guys got me to finish it! Congratulations!

* * *

><p><em>Oh shhhhhell….That's not good…<em> Leo thought.

Standing before the mutant turtle was none other than a bomb. Poised and ready to go by the looks of it as everyone roared in victory while Leo watched in horror.

_What do they plan to do with it? Take out their opponents? These guys are insane!_

"**Now my brothers!"** The man spoke again. **"We have the ULTIMATE means to destroy our enemies! No longer will they come on our turf, no longer will they try to get in our way again! For WE! The Red Pirates will RULE this city!"**

The leader was met with roars of cheers once again before he silenced them with his mighty hands once more.

"**Now….it is time to spread the word…That The Red Pirates are the rulers of this city! Let no one stand in our way! Be gone!"**

With horror-filled rage the men and women ran out of the warehouse in triumph, with their leader following close behind. Running back to the jeeps, each started up again. And as soon as they all came, they were gone.

_Now's my chance. I better see just how much trouble New York City will be dealing with…_Leo thought.

Slipping from his hiding spot in the shadows, Leo slipped in through the still open, wooden door.

Walking cautiously toward the device, he managed to lay one hand on it until-

"Hey freak! What do you think you're doing!"

_Aw shhhhhell..._

_**MEANWHILE…**_

"How much_ loooooooonger_ do we have to _caaaarry_ these things?"

"You ask that ONE more time Mikey and I'm gonna give you a bruise bigger than you can count!"

"Guys, be quiet! We don't know if any of the gang members are out here." Don sighed. How they were ever gonna find Leo in this forest he didn't know.

In time they finally managed to secure all the traps. Making sure they didn't miss any they did a loop around just to be sure, and were now by the forest edge, next to the road of tire tracks.

Don looked on in thought.

"So. We gonna follow them or what?" Raph asked anxiously, hands twitching by his sais.

"First we need to find a spot to store all these traps. Some place well-hidden so no one, including those gang members, can find. _Then _we go after Leo."

"How about we dig a hole!" Mikey replied.

"With what dipshit? In case you haven't noticed we didn't bring any _tools._"

"Well maybe…" Don trailed off.

"What braniac?"

"Hmmmm…."

Turning around at the traps they were all holding (after they collected ten, the two brothers decided to help Mikey out), he said, "I think…that might just work."

"What could work? What could work?" Mikey asked excitedly, wanting more than anything to set down the traps and give his poor arms a break.

"We _could _use the traps as digging tools…But first we need to find a patch of moist dirt…"

"Ha! In your face Raph! Hahahaha!"

"Shut it Mikey."

"Or what? Can't do much with your hands full now, hmmm, Raphie boy? Hehehe…."

"**Urrrrr…."** Raph growled.

"Guys, come on! There should be some moist dirt by the road," Don began to lead the way.

"Righteo leader Don**-OW!" **Mikey yelped as he hopped on one foot. His shin stinging. "What the shell Raph!"

"I told you to shut didn't I?"

"_Oh, I told you to shut it didn't I…"_ Mikey mocked his brother.

"Will you two shut up and be useful!" Don snapped.

That got both of them to be quiet. An angry Don was not to be messed with. Under _any _circumstances.

Soon, they were all looking around for a good spot until one was found. Using the tools to dig, in time they made a few holes big enough to hold all the traps, and covering them up with mud and leaves, stood up with dirt covering their bodies.

"Alright guys. Now it's time to get Leo!" Don said.

_**MEANWHILE… **_

Using his ninja reflexes Leo dodged the bullets hurling toward him as he back flipped out of the way and into the shadows.

"Come out freak!"

"Well…as you wish…" Leo replied.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the man was knocked cold by a kick to his head from behind.

_I bet there's more than one keeping guard…Better keep my own guard up…._

Sensing a nearby presence behind him, Leo jumped into the air, twin Katanas shining, as he cut the man's gun in half, kicking him back into the wall.

_That's two down. Any more I wonder…Hiding…_

**WOOSH! **Suddenly a blinding light came down on him as he looked up to see….

_Oh shell…._

"**THINK I LEFT FREAK!"** The leader's voice shouted angrily. **"THINK AGAIN!"** He shouted, pointing a machetestraight at Leo.

_Okay… Time for a tactical retreat!_

Jumping out the way once again and maneuvering through the various men in the room who had climbed down, he managed to escape out into the darkness just in time!

"**FIND THAT FREAK!"** He heard the Leader order as men and women ran out of the warehouse like an angry mob.

Running, Leo thought: _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! If I don't get to the guys soon-__**BUMP!**_

Battle stance ready, Leo looked up to see-

"Don? Raph? Mikey?" He asked, relived.

"Leo?" Don asked surprised. "We were on our way to find you!" He said happily.

"Leo! Glad you're okay bro!" Mikey smiled.

"Had us worried there for a moment bro," Raph added.

"Yeah well I…-

"**FIND THE FREAK!"** Yells were heard not too far off.

"I see you brought your _**friends **_Leo…" Mikey commented.

"Yeah about that…RUN!" Leo ordered as the four mutant turtles ran.

"What the shell did you do Leo!" Raph asked angrily.

"Oh… I just found their bomb..."

"WHAT?" All three brothers asked in unison.

"Guys! The tree! Jump!" Don ordered.

The four brothers quickly jumped up the branches of a nearby tree as they waited.

Soon the mob came running past them on the dirt path road. Eventually their cries became distant as each turtle sighed in relief.

"So Fearless! What _exactly _did you do to piss them off?"


	12. Plan

**Mikey Goes Ice Skating**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 12: Plan

* * *

><p>After Leo told his brothers what happened they all took it in in silence, contemplating what to do next.<p>

"Well…" Don broke the silence. "We need a plan…First that giant nuke needs to be dismantled...then…we gotta figure out what to do with it. My first thought it call the military and let them take care of it."

"Yeah, haha. It's not like we can hide it in the lair," Mikey laughed. "Don't think Splinter would care for that décor too much."

"Much less move it…" Raph muttered.

"Exactly. Which is why I think letting the authorities take care of it would work best."

"I agree," said Leo. "So the main question is: How do we sneak in and dismantle it first before the authorities arrive? As well as get all those gang members out of the way. We don't want a full-fledged fight to happen."

"Yeah! Not with the toys _those _guys have…" Mikey added.

"Hmmm…" Don pondered. "We need a distraction to bring them out of the warehouse, and then sneak in ourselves…."

"_Well Mikey…"_ Raph put on a devious smile.

"Oh shell no! I've been the distraction WAY too many times for you guys! I'm not having crazy mob people come after me!"

"In_ this_ case, Mikey's right," Don said.

"Can't blame a turtle for trying," Raph shrugged.

"What do you mean in _this _case?" Mikey asked with a frown.

"So what do you have in mind Don?" Leo asked.

"I'm thinking along the lines of….a large distraction...with a big boom..."

"Are you saying we should make a bomb Don?" Mikey asked, a bit too enthusiastically.

"What? No! Of course not! I just mean something big that would bring them out…The question is…How to get all of them to walk away from the warehouse…"

"Maybe we could pretend to be the police!"

"Yeah Mikey. I'm sure four mutant turtles making siren sounds is really gonna scare them."

"No, no! I mean…we get an elaborate set up! Like…we steal one of their jeeps and construct something on it that looks like a siren and have big lights and everything!"

Everyone was stunned silent.

"That's….a really….good idea Mikey…." Don said slowly.

"Yup! Of course it is!" Mikey said proudly.

"Sounds good to me." Leo smiled.

"Well for once you came through dufus!" Raph gave Mikey a pat on the back.

"Hey! I've saved your sorry shell plenty of times Raph!" Mikey replied angrily as he threw Raph's hand off his shoulder.

"Alright guys…"Don announced. "I think I have a plan."


	13. Busted!

Mikey Goes Ice Skating

By _ilovemyboys_

Chapter 13: Busted!

**Authors Note:** Hurray! Had you guys worried didn't I? I said I've have it up soon! I actually wasn't even planning on what happens in this chapter, but decided to add it! ^_^ The next one will be longer and my original idea for this chapter.

* * *

><p>In the next few hours the genius turtle, Donatello, got to work on creating a small group of explosives in his lab, while the others worked on the construction of their make-shift police cruiser. After sneaking into the lair, they all set about their jobs. Raph worked on setting up the extra lights, and the police audio siren thing Don made earlier, while Mikey painted the sides to look like a police cruiser, and Leo supervised.<p>

BUMP!

"Ughh…Mikey, move why don't cha? I can't reach the cords from here," Raph spoke testily.

"Well _sorrrry _Mister Hothead, but I can't move from where I am unless you don't want a nice, shiny, police cruiser," Mikey snapped back.

"Guys! Focus. We don't have much time," Leo ordered.

"Says the guy doing none of the work…" Raph grumbled as Mikey snickered.

Leo gave them both a look they ignored.

In time the police cruiser was done and ready to go.

"Not _baaad _Michelangelo, if I do say so myself," Mikey grinned as he looked on at his masterpiece.

"Huh! Colors don't do much on a jeep unless you got the lights blocking out most of the vehicle. They may be gang members but they know one of their own jeeps vs. a police cruiser. The color just _adds _to the effect" Raph added.

Just then Don came into the room with an ammunition belt and 3 small explosives in each pocket.

"WOAH DON! WICKED COOL!" Mikey shouted.

"Hehe…" Don muttered nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not really my style but it does the job."

"SHELL YEAH IT DOES!" Raph looked on in excitement.

Leo shook his head. His brothers really shouldn't be _this _excited about explosives.

"Well! Are we all set? We don't want to hang around here much longer," Don said.

"Yeah! Master Splinter would give us shell for having these in the lair!" Mikey laughed.

Abruptly all turtles went dead silent. Each realizing just then how loud they have been.

"Oh shell," Raph said.

"Um…" Mikey muttered. "Let's get out of here before-"

"**Before **_**what**_**, Michelangelo?"** A voice all too familiar spoke from the doorway.

Mikey gulped.

_Oh shell…._


	14. One More Member!

Mikey Goes Ice Skating

By _ilovemyboys_

Chapter 14: One More Member!

**Authors Note:** I'm so sorry guys! I've been so busy these last few weeks! Lucky for you I got sick, so I'm able to write more!

* * *

><p>"Well my sons? Before <em>what<em>?" Master Splinter asked crossly, looking from son to son.

All four turtles had become deers in the headlight as they looked on in shock at their master.

"Well _Michelangelo?" _ Master Splinter faced the orange clad turtle.

"Um…*GULP*…well you see Master Splinter…" Mikey began nervously.

_Oh shell! Oh Shell! Oh shell! What do I say?!_

"Uh…well _befooooree y__ou seeeee…_what a mess we made in here! Sure is dirty huh, master Splinter? Hahaha…"

Splinter sighed as he turned to Leo.

"Leonardo?" Splinter asked the leader of the team expectantly.

Don, Raph, and Mikey all groaned on the inside. Leo, of the four of them, was the only one that could _never _lie to Master Splinter.

"We were getting some things ready for our next trip," Leo replied.

The four others looked on surprisingly at their brother. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth exactly either.

_Is Leo really gonna pull this off? _Mikey thought excitedly.

_Huh! Like he could possibly lie to Master Splinter!_ Raph huffed to himself.

_Ohhh, come on Leo! Come up with something at least somewhat believable! _Don thought nervously.

"And what trip is that?" Master Splinter asked.

"We were…" Leo looked over at his brothers. Each of whom looked expectantly at him.

_Oh no. I'm horrible at this! Damn it! Why can I never come up with an excuse! And the longer I wait the more obvious it'll be that I'm lying. I might as well just come out with the truth._

Leo sighed in defeat.

"We're getting the Shell Mobile ready as a decoy against a bunch of gang members."

The other turtles sighed.

_Guess we couldn't have hoped for Leo **not** to be a goodie-two-shoes, _Mikey pouted.

"_Mister Perfect had to ruin it for us…" _Raph grumbled to himself.

"_Aww man…now what will we do?" _ Don thought.

"And why are you fighting a gang?" Master Splinter asked.

"They set traps all over the park. And then when I got to their hideout to investigate, I found a large bomb they're going to use against their enemies. We have a plan to take them out," Leo replied.

"And what plan is this?" Master Splinter asked.

"Well…" Don cut in. "We're making a make-shift police cruiser that will serve as a distraction and bring out the thugs. Then I will go in, dismantle the bomb, and by then the police will have arrived, and hopefully the thugs bullets will be out by then. Or at least to an extent."

Each son looked up at their father questioningly, yet hopeful.

"**No,"** Master Splinter replied sharply.

All of them hung their heads.

"Nice going Leo and Don!" Mikey shot at his brothers.

"Of course you had to make it worse!" Raph added.

"Hey! Leo was gonna tell him all of it anyway!" Don defended himself.

Leo simply hung his head at his inability to keep secrets and tell lies.

"Enough! Silence my sons!"

Abruptly everyone stopped.

Splinter sighed wearily as he got up and said, "I will not deliberately place my sons in such a dangerous situation."

All four turtles sighed in defeat again.

"Unless you have backup that is," Splinter added with a small smile.

Everyone looked up joyfully at the news.

"Thank you Sensei!" Mikey cried out.

"Yeah! Thanks Sensei!" Raph added.

"I believe you can contact Casey Jones with this device?" Master Splinter asked as he held out the Shell Cell.

…

In ten minutes time, Casey had arrived after Raph gave him a call, looking all too happy to beat up some thugs.

"YO! TURTLES! Yall ready to punch some heads in! Hahaha!" Casey strutted into the main room with his bat slung over his shoulder and hockey mask covering his face.

"You bet Casey!" Mikey beamed.

"Now that we are all here. Donatello?"

"Yes Master Splinter?" Donatello's head popped out from under the Shell Mobile.

"How much longer till that is ready?"

"Almost there Sensei!" Don answered excitedly.

"Good. Now then…I am only going to say this once, so everyone listen."

Everyone got silent.

"This vehicle will drive itself with Donatello's controller. You will all sneak around the...thugs...and provide Donatello with any assistance. My son…" he turned towards Donatello. "You must promise me…if this bomb cannot be dismantled, you will _leave at once__**. **_**All of you**. _**Is that understood?"**_ Master Splinter each gave them a stern look, saying, _You do as you're told or you will be stuck in the lair the rest of the year._

Everyone, including Casey, nodded quickly**.**

"Good. Then be off. And good luck."


	15. Trouble!

Mikey Goes Ice Skating

By _ilovemyboys_

Chapter 15**: Trouble!**

**Authors Note: **I'm so, so sorry guys this took so long! I have been sooo busy! I was going to make this chapter a lot longer, but figured you guys deserved at least something today, now that I actually have some time to write! So here it is!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikey's POV: <strong>_

_Alright! We're gonna kick some serious_ she-_e__llll_….ohh….I_ don't feel so good...Maybe I should lie down….uhhhh…_Grabbing my head, I looked around the Battle Shell. My bros Leo and Don are in the front seat, and Raph's in the seat next to me. _Looks like Raphie boy's itching for a fight, haha. _

"Hey Raph?" I grinned.

"What?" he grumbled,looking over at me.

"Can't wait to fight, huh?"

"Shut up Mikey," he snapped, looking away.

"Hahaha-_ohhh…"_ I immediately grabbed my head. _Owwww, my head is killing me!_

_A few minutes past I think, as I sat hunched over in my seat. My head's hanging down like a rag doll and I'm holding onto my forehead like I just had an alien menace try to take over my mind! _

"Hey Mikey? You okay?" I hear Raph ask me gruffly.

Lifting my head up, I notice Raph looking at me with dare I say it, concern on his face.

"Mikey?" Don asks even more concerned from the front seat, his head turned toward me. Raph's still looking at me too.

"Mikey?" Don asks a bit louder, getting my attention.

"Oh? Um…yeah. Haha. I'm fine," I manage a smile.

"Cut the crap Mikey. What's wrong witcha?" Raph asks.

"I...just feel a bit dizzy that's all…" I answered in a low voice.

"Raph. Let me switch spots with you," Don immediately went into Doctor Mode.

"Right," Raph replied.

"Dudes. I'm fine, really." _Don't want them worrying too much about me…_

Of course neither of my brothers paid _anyyy_ attention to me as they both stood up and switched places. Don looked down at me and said, "Alright Mikey. I need you to lay down."

"_What? Where?" _I asked confused, my eyes feeling heavy.

"The floor dummy."

"Shut up Raph…" I glared in his direction. _Ow. My head…_

"_**Mikey…"**_ Don gave me a warning look saying I better do what he wants in three seconds or I'm turtle soup!

"Okay, okay," I mumbled, unbuckling my seatbelt. Slowly I got up and laid down on the floor. Immediately I felt Don's hand on my forehead.

_Ahhhh…that feels niceee..._

Of course he then lifted it as I whined in protest.

"Mikey, besides feeling dizzy is there anything else? You feel warm," Don asked.

"Um…just a _horrible, horrible_, **headache! **And it feels good when your hand's on my forehead. Any chance you can do that again _oh favorite brother_?" I gave him my most winning smile. Donnie rolled his eyes, but put his hand back on my forehead.

"_Ahhhh…."_ I relaxed.

I heard Don sigh. "Maybe we should take you back."

I popped my eyes open.

"No! No! I can handle it!" _Ow! Ow! My head…_

"I don't know Mikey…" Leo spoke from the front. "This is already dangerous enough as it is..."

"Yeah. Don't want ya being dead weight neither," Raph muttered.

"Hey! I can handle it! After all, I'm the-"

"**Don't say it…"** Raph warned, glaring at me.

I only smiled happily up at my brother.

_Haha. He can't hurt me if I'm "sick"…_

I stayed silent for a second. Then…

"BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION!"

"**Araghhhh…"**

_Raph was about to blow a fuse, I knew it. Hehehe…_

"Guys! Cut it out!" Leo ordered from the front.

"He started it!" I pointed at Raph.

"What?!" Raph practically shouted.

"**MIKEY! RAPH! SHUT UP!"** Don yelled over us all.

And immediately shut all our traps.

Letting out another sigh for the 10 billionth time that night, Don glared in our direction.

"Dudes! We're almost there anyway! Don't worry about me!" I smiled as convincingly as I could.

_I could tell Don really didn't want to take me back after all the planning he did, and time was of the essence, but he just needed a little more motivation to know his good ol' bro, Michelangelo, was up for the task! Time to put on my __**serious look. **_

Looking my bro straight in the eye, I said, **"Dude. I got it. Seriously." **As Donnie looked up at me suspiciously I kept my face as serious as it could be. Which is a lot harder than it sounds! But I knew if Donnie knew I was up for it…

"Guys. We're almost there," Leo called back to us.

"Well?" I asked hopefully, adding a slight smile, cuz come on! I'm Michelangelo! I can't keep a straight face for long!

Deliberating in his head if letting me go on this mission was a good idea of not, good ol' Donnie sighed. "Fine. But you're not doing _any _unnecessary fighting. Got it? You'll just be backup."

"Fine, fine, whatever," I waved him off. "As long as I can still help with distractions!" I smiled a big, toothy grin. "You don't want to have to start all over again with the plan do you Don?"

Don sighed. "Fine… Just stay in the back," Don stood up.

"**And you better follow through on that Mikey. Got it?"** Raph warned as he sent another glare in my direction.

"Awww, Raph…. it's like you care," I placed a hand up to my heart.

"Huh! Just don't want you getting yourself killed…" he mumbled.

"Guys. We're there," Leo announced.

_It was time._

_Now._

_Or never._


	16. Fight!

**Mikey Goes Ice Skating**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 16: Fight!

**Authors Note:** Guess what? This is the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!

* * *

><p>As the five turtles and Casey, jumped of Casey's truck, night drew near, and they got ready, hiding in the darkness by an old warehouse as jeeps and trucks drove up, and men and women wearing tattered clothes and a single <strong>wristband,<strong> jumped out and headed toward the building.

After twenty minutes of waiting, the turtles were sure no other vehicles were coming, and set to work.

Leo, turning to his brothers, said, "Alright guys. Everyone ready?"

"You bet bro!" Mikey grinned.

"**Let's just get this over with and take out those goons…"** Raph twirled his Sais.

"Wait! First… I've got some news..." Don said nervously.

Everyone froze.

"Uh oh. I don't like the sound of that "_some _news!" Because I seriously doubt that's the _good _"some news!" Or the _bad _"some news!" But then again, there never _is _a _good_ "some news!" So what is this _some _news that-"

**KICK!**

"Ow! Hey!" Mikey glared at his hot-headed brother, while hse received irritated glances from the other two.

"What? I can't hit him over the head, right?" Raph smirked.

Don sighed. "Alright. So here's the gist. After looking through our limited supplies I unfortunately didn't find enough mechanical devices to construct a remote control that would connect to the electronic mechanisms of the jeep."

Everyone looked at him blankly.

Don sighed. "There _is _no remote for the jeep, so _two _of you will have to go_ inside_ and press the buttons I've installed manually. One person will shoot fake pellets while the other flashes the lights and does the siren. I thought Raph would be best for shooting and Mikey for flashing the lights and siren."

"Shell yeah!" Raph cheered.

"_Ohhhh,_ preeeety lights, hehehe…." Mikey smiled deviously.

"Yo Donnie! How bout me?" Casey asked, a little annoyed.

"I was getting to you next Casey. I need you to be backup with Leo, making sure those thugs don't come too close to the jeep and see it's a fake, or catch me off guard. Also, we'll need you to drive us back. My guess is we'll be running for it by then."

"Got it dude!" Casey gave a thumbs up.

"Alright. So tell me the plan," Don folded his arms, turning to everyone in tow.

Leo began. "The make-shift police cruiser drives toward the warehouse with Mikey and Raph inside. Then we wait for you, Don, to distract them with your mini…_distractions…" _Leo still did _not _like the idea of using _any _sort of explosive, let alone having it be used by one of his brothers, but it was deemed necessary as the gang members wouldn't be able to hear the sirens outside the warehouse. And who better to trust with dangerous items than his braniac, genius, turtle of a brother, Donatello.

"Then! WE come in and be all like, "Get ready for some serious flashing pellet time dudes!"

"Yeah…And bashin' heads," Raph grinned.

"_Only _if needed!" Don reminded his brother seriously.

"Yeah, yeah," Raph mumbled.

Don then turned to Casey.

"And you Casey?"

"Uhh…like Raph said! Only a backup headcrusher! Haha!"

Don sighed. He just _had _a feeling this wasn't going to go well. Then again, he had two members seriously itching for a fight and another that he couldn't risk getting _in_ one.

_Great. Well…nothing can be done now, _Donatello thought.

"Alright. So now that we all know what to do…Let's do this."

…

"Alright," Don spoke through the walkie-talkie. "Once I press this button, you two get ready. As soon as they come out, blind them and start with the sirens."

"_Yeah, yeah braniac we got it…" _Raph replied over the radio.

"Right. And Leo? Make sure you call the_ real_ police _right before_ I set off the explosives. I've calculated their distance away and how long it will take me to dismantle the bomb. I'll be out of there in no time, even given any fights that will undoubtfully arise since I know they wouldn't leave the place completely unguarded."

"_On it Don," _Leo answered.

"And Casey….uh…where are you?"

"_Out by the side of the road Donnie."_

"Good. Keep close."

"Everyone ready? Get set…"

_Meanwhile…_

"**Tonight my brothers! Is the night of TRIUMPH!"**The large, red-headed leader of the group shouted as the crowds erupted into cheers, only silenced by his bulky hands. **"Tonight! We our enemies shall see what we are REALLY made of!"**

Again, he was met by triumphant cheers, and once again quieted down by his hands.

"**Tonight…our enemies will know the Red Pirates mean business! That we mean to RULE this city! And let it be known to the ENTIRE CITY THAT-"**

**BOOM! **

Everyone in the building turned in the direction of the sound as murmurs escaped in the building.

"**See what that was!" **the leader commanded as three men ran out the door. Only to return seconds later with terrified looks in their eyes.

"**What was it?"** he demanded.

"Sir! The police are outside!"

Angry outcries erupted in the building.

"**How many cruisers!?"**

"We can't tell sir! It looks like at least 2 sir!"

"**My brothers! We shall begin our war even sooner than expected! Show the authorizes of this city we mean business!" **

Everyone roared in response as the doors opened and each member ran out. Only to be met with pellets, flashing lights and sirens, as each took their guns and went for cover.

"Run you scourging dogs! Hahaha!" Mikey laughed as he repeatedly pressed the flashing lights and sirens button while Raph shot out fake pellets.

"Seriously Mike?" Raph shouted over the noise.

"Hey! They had it coming! They call themselves the Red _Pirates _dude!"

"Everyone stay back!" A member with a particularly large gun took front and center.

"Uh oh!" Mikey shouted. "Raphie boy, I think you might need bigger pellets! Looks like we got a very unfriendly looking, dangerous weapon about to be fired on us!"

"Huh? **Aw crud."**

"**READY!"** the man called. **"AIM…FIR**-"

_**SHIING!**_

In a flash, the large gun was cut it two at the man's feet.

"What was that!" Someone shouted as he began to shoot randomly at the sky.

"Shut up! And don't waste your bullets you moron!" The man shouted as he dove out of the way of the incoming pellets.

"_Allllright _Leo!" Mikey grinned.

"He certainly likes cutting it close…" Raph grumbled.

"Yeah! And big emphasis on the _cut_!"

_Meanwhile…_

A certain blue-clad ninja stayed in the shadows, awaiting any more unwelcome attacks, while another began to sneak into the building, ready to dismantle a certain destructive force.

As Donatello made his way through the building, he was surprised to see not a member inside.

_Not even a guard? Better be on __**my **__guard…_

Keeping to the shadows, as the purple-clad turtle slowly maneuvered his way around the edges until his eyes met his goal.

_Here it is…And it looks like it has two guards. Good. No problem. _

Slowly coming up from behind the two men, with one _thwick! _of his Bo staff, the men were lying on the ground out cold, and he began to work.

"Hmmm…." Don pondered the device. "Based on its mechanical engineering I'd say this is a-"

"**Hey! Freak!"**

Gasping, Donatello turned around to face two men with automatics.

_Oh shell. _

"**You think you're gonna try and steal our prized weapon!"** The man grinned evilly. "**THINK AGAIN-OOF!"**

**THUD!**

Before Donnie could react both men dropped to the floor, groaning in pain.

"Well…better late than never Casey," Don sighed, bringing down his Bo.

"Haha! Those goons don't know what hit um!" Casey stepped out. "So how are you coming along?" He stepped forward.

"I think I've discovered it's mechanical properties but I still need to figure out the best way to disconfigure it."

"Uhhh…_yeeeeah_….Well you better hurry. The police will be here soon!"

"I know," Don replied a little testily as he continued with his work.

"I'll stand guard by the entrance," Casey said with a small smile, seemingly _hoping _to have more goons drop in.

"Thanks Casey," Don smiled.

"No problem Don."

_Meanwhile…_

"_Ohhhhhh!_ My hands are getting so tired of pressing these buttons!"

"Shut up Mikey! You ain't firing a gun over and over again!"

"Hey! Firing guns I can handle! I'm a world champion at first person shooters!"

"This ain't exactly a video game Mikey!"

"Oh yeah? Is that gun you're holding shooting _real _pellets? _Hmmm?_" Mikey grinned.

"Zip it Mikey…" Raph growled.

"Hahaha…Admit it bro. It'_s just _like a video game. In fact if you're getting tired I could help you out…"

"Ha! In your life bro! Besides, Don wants you to stay out of the way!"

_Pew! Pew! Pew! _went the pellets.

"Donnie's way too concerned bro!" Mikey replied, all the while repeatedly pressing the sirens and flashing lights when suddenly it all came on him. The noises, the flashlight lights, the gunshots. He really wasn't feeling too well. His head began to pound like crazy as a strong headache came on, shooting at him like the pellets Raph was firing. Then he began to feel nausea coming up...

"_Ohhhh…not good…"_ he mumbled to himself over the noise.

_Come on Mikey! You gotta keep going! You can't stop now! Focus! Pretend this is a video game. Come on! It's the final stage. You stayed up 3 days in a row getting to his point. You can't stop now at the final boss!_

With renewed strength and a gulp, Mikey continued.

_Meanwhile…_

"Got it! Bomb successfully dismantled! Now I've got about three minutes before the police arrive!" Don got up as he began to run.

_"Beep….Beep….Beep…"_

Stopping abruptly in place, Don spun around as he ran back toward the device.

"What? No, no, no, no, that can't be…"

_"Beep….Beep…Beep…"_

"Oh _shell…"_

_Meanwhile…_

As the fearless leader watched his brothers from the sidelines he was suddenly met with-

"Hey!" Don said out of breath as Leo spun around to face him.

"Geez Don, I didn't hear you come. Is it all set?"

"Um….Yeah….." Don said trailing off.

_Oh no, _Leo thought.

"Don, what is it?" He asked.

"So you know how I was just going to just _dismantle _the bomb?"

"Yes…" Leo answered his brother slowly.

"And let the _police _take care of the rest of it…"

"Oh no. Don, how much time do we have?"

"Well…"

"Don!"

"Three minutes until self-destruct."

"Three minutes! How big is the explosion gonna be?"

"Don't worry! It's not actually that big! Those guys talk big but the bomb was only set to blow up one room by the size of it. Probably whoever their competitor was."

"So we'll be safe out here?"

"Yes, but we should take cover."

"Right. I'll call the others," Leo said as he talked over the Shell Cell.

"Raph? Mikey? You've got three minutes before the bomb self-destructs and the real police will be here any minute! Pull out!"

"_What are you talking about Fearless! It's not supposed to blow up!"_

"Just get out of there Raph!"

"_Yeah, yeah. Fine, whatever…" _

**CLICK. **

"Well at least they're safe," Don said.

"Yeah. We better get going too."

"Right."

And with that the two turtles made their escape.

_Meanwhile…_

"Mikey! You heard! We gotta pull out!"

"Right dude…" Mikey said softly.

Raph turned to his brother concerned. "Mikey? You okay?"

"Fine bro. Let's just go…" Mikey said in a tired voice.

Deciding to ask him more about it _after _they got the shell out of here, Raph took the wheels as he stopped shooting the pellets and reversed in the jeep in one swift motion.

_CHING! CHING! CHING! _Bullets hit the dashboard as the two turtles drove off while Mikey still pressed the buttons for the sirens and lights as they went off only to be met with-

"Oh shell!" Raph cried as he swerved around three very real police cruisers coming their way!

_SCHREEEECH! _

**CRASH!**

The "police cruiser" had hit a tree.

"Mikey get out!" Raph shouted as he unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out. Noticing Mikey wasn't getting out of the front seat, he ran to the other side.

"Mikey what's taking ya so-"

Raph gasped. Mikey was slumped against the window. Unconscious.

"Mikey!" Raph grabbed his brother as he dragged him across the grass and behind some nearby bushes as he sat him down.

"Bro!" Raph shouted.

Placing a hand to his bro's neck, he felt for a pulse.

Finding one he thought relieved, _Thank god._

_**RAT! TAT! TAT!**_

_Now the __**real **__fight's begun…_ Raph thought as he looked up from behind the bushes at the fight before him. Gun shots, scorching lights, and a few small fires lit up the area. But no bros in sight.

"Damn it! Where's Leo and Don-"

"Are you guys alright!" Don shouted as he and Leo came running up to them.

"Well we-" Raph began.

"Mikey!" Don exclaimed as he bent down to his brother.

"He's fine Don. Just knocked out," Raph replied.

Don gave a sigh of relief as he checked his brother's vitals just to be sure. Satisfied he asked Raph sternly, "How did this happen?"

"He passed out in the car. He was looking kind of sick earlier. Talking real soft too," Raph grumbled, not happy about it.

Don nodded. "The cause of the flashing lights and noise…I knew we shouldn't have brought him!" Don looked down, mad at himself.

"Yo! Donnie! Remember, without him here we wouldn't have been able to even pull this off! It's okay. Mikey'll be fine."

Don sighed. Then gave Raph a small smile. "You're right Raph. Thanks."

Suddenly he gasped. "Leo! Did you tell the police there was a bomb inside!"

"I did, don't worry. They won't get caught up in it."

Sighing with relief Don sat back down, only to be disturbed once again by-

**BOMB!**

All three turtles ducked as the now blown up warehouse was in pieces before them.

**"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"**

"Yo! Turtles!" A man called from behind.

Raph turned around quickly with a smile of relief. "Casey!"

"Thought you guys might want a lift!" The vigilante stuck his head out the door of the truck.

"Thanks Casey," Leo gave him a warm smile.

"Yeah. I think you're our lifesaver today." Don smiled.

"Yeah well…you know me, haha. Hey! What happened to Mikey?" he asked concerned, getting out of the truck as he ran toward them.

"Knocked out, but he'll be fine," Don sighed. "Casey. Could you and Raph carry him inside? Leo. Let's make sure none of the police are in harm's way."

"Got it," Leo agreed.

"Sure thing Don," Casey said as he and Raph picked up Mikey as Leo and Don ran off.

"You turtles sure put on a lot of weight," Casey cringed.

"What? You're too weak to handle carrying just one of us case?" Raph grinned.

"Aw, shut up Raph. You guys are like, made entirely of muscle with all that ninja training ya do."

"Maybe we do... but you do too bonehead! Always picking fights at night."

"Looks who's talking hothead!"

The two laughed for a second before Casey said, "Hold him for a sec while I open the back door."

Opening the back door, Casey helped Raph bring a very limp Mikey in as they laid him down in the back seat, then took seats up front. Just in time to see Don and Leo come running toward them as they jumped in the back.

"Guys! It's all set! The police are fine and are taking care of any minor injuries," Don positively beamed.

"Then let's go turtles!"

…..

"Dudes! You're all crazy!" Casey laughed.

"Haha…yeah, we are…" Raph agreed. "But at least we're not _boneheads _who just show up with a bat and no trainin'!" Raph gave his friend a punch in the arm.

"Hey! Look who's talking Raphie boy!" Casey teased, giving him a punch back.

Don shook his head. "You're both crazy," Don looked up at his bro and friend, missing the hint of smile on the lips of his unconscious brother, lying across his and Leo's laps in the back.

"Yo Casey! You might wanna get the shell out of here once you drop us off," Raph said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Don replied hesitantly. "We _may _have not told Master Splinter originally what happened to Mikey earlier, and then-"

"Woah, woah, woah! What do you mean what happened earlier?" Casey looked at each turtle with a face demanding an answer.

"Dufus here fell and hit his head on some ice earlier and has been getting dizzy and stuff all day," Raph answered, pointing a thumb in his brother's direction.

"Dude! You didn't think you tell your dad that!"

"_Duh…You think you guys would have been able to pull this off **without** the _**_turtle titan_**_,"_ Mikey mumbled with a grin.

"Mikey!" they all shouted.

"You dufus!" Raph was about to smack his bro in the head but then remembered the whole reason he was injured and stopped himself. Mikey, sensing this, grinned.

_Oh what fun I can have with Raphie boy, hehehe…._

"Mikey? Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Don asked anxiously.

"I'm fine Donnie! Just a…._little queasy…ohhhhh._" Mikey groaned as he closed his eyes.

"That is _not _fine Mikey," Don scowled.

_"Hehe…whoops."_

Don let out a sigh. "On _top _of that, we're gonna have to tell him the bomb_ actually_ went off."

"_Uh oh. That won't be fun…Let's just pretend it didn't happen, huh?" _Mikey asked with a cheesy grin.

"You know we can't do that with _two_-goodie-two-shoes here," Raph mumbled.

"Master Splinter would know anyway," Don defended himself quickly. "He knows everything, and even you two aren't _that _good at lying."

"Huh! Whatever," Raph crossed his arms.

Sensing the tension in the air, Casey began. _"Sooooo…_I think I'll just bail once I drop you guys off."

"Good idea Casey," Leo agreed.

Sure enough as the turtles got to the garage by the lair Casey bid them a farewell.

"And don't go getting yourselves even more beat up, ya losers!"

"Takes one to know one Case!" Raph grinned.

"Shut up Raph! Later dudes!"

"See yah Casey!" Don called.

"Bye Casey. And thank you," Leo said gratefully.

"No probs Leo. And Mikey?"

Mikey, supported by Don and Raph, looked up at Casey with a still queasy look on his face.

"If you're gonna throw up, at least make sure Raph's around, haha."

"Oh very funny!" Raph shouted back to a laughing Casey as he drove off.

"_So how mad do you think he'll be?"_ Mikey asked. _"Hopefully he'll be all happy we're just alive, right? Haha...Right?"_

"I would say think of the worst thing and then know it can't be any worse. But in this situation, I'm not so sure," Don muttered nervously.

"Hey! We saved the day, right? He can't be that mad!" Raph replied as they walked into the lair to-

"What has happened my sons!"

"Oh crud."

Master Splinter came running toward them with a look of concern on his face.

No one dared speak as their father came up to them. Mikey was hanging his head low to try and block out any pain until his thoughts were interrupted by his Sensei demanding, "What has happened to Michelangelo? And all of your faces!"

Taking a glance at each other they each saw how bad they really looked. Everyone had ashes on their body and a few scrapes here and there.

"Well…." Don began nervously. "We…_kind of_ ran into some trouble**….**First we had to change our vehicle plan because I didn't have the components to make a remote controlled vehicle since we've been low on supplies…So Raph and Mikey had to be at the controls…And then-"

"Donnie couldn't dismantle the bomb cuz it only had a self-destruct ability,"Raph defended his brother.

"So the bomb went off?" Splinter asked sternly.

Each turtle, save Mikey, slowly nodded their heads.

"Well you are lucky you are not more grievously injured! You should not have gone!" Master Splinter shook his head, upset at himself for letting his sons go into such danger.

"But Sensei! We saved all those people it would have killed!" Leo argued.

"Yeah. Even though they would have been scum just like these guys, we at least made sure the police were okay!" Raph added.

"You got the authorizes caught up in this as well!?"

Again, the three turtles flinched at their Sensei's words, and nodded.

"Then you are especially lucky nothing happened!" Master Splinter's stern words struck home to each of them.

And then, with a sigh, he spoke more calmly, "What has happened to Michelangelo?"

As Don explained the day to Master Splinter, Mikey zoned out for a bit, realizing he didn't need to hear anything other than Master Splinter's lecture, although he _tried _to tune that out as well. He was only brought back when he felt himself being led toward the living room couch as he was laid down.

_Ahhhh…this is nice…_Mikey closed his eyes.

"For your dangerous excursion and not contacting me during any of this mission, _and_ neglecting to tell me of your brother's injury earlier in the day, you will all not be able to go topside, as well as more training and extra household chores for the week." Master Splinter finished sternly.

"_Ohhhhhhh,"_ everyone groaned. Even Leo, who on top of feeling exhausted already the last few days of his extra, _extra _training, also had the blame he put on himself as leader.

"Enough! That is your punishment. Next time I hope you will have learned form your mistakes, my sons."

"Yes Sensei," the three replied.

_No topside, extra training, AND cleaning! __He's gotta be kidding_ me! Mikey thought. _Oh well…at least I can get some well-needed sleep for now…^_^_

"Donatello," Master Splinter softened his face. "How is Michelangelo?"

"He should be alright, Master. Just no sudden movements, drink plenty of fluids, and get rest."

"Good. You will help Michelangelo when he needs it. However... that does _not _excuse you from your chores and training. Understood?"

"Yes Sensei," Don replied.

"And Michelangelo."

_Huh?_

"Do not think you are getting out of this. Once you have recovered, you will also join in your brothers punishment."

"Awww man! Some ice skating day this was!" Mikey muttered, slumped on the couch as Master Splinter began to walk away.

_Oh well…At least for now I can relax and watch some TV. Haha!_

"And no television either!"

"Awww man!" Mikey hung his head.

"Don't worry Mikey," Don patted his shoulder with a smile. "We **all** have to deal with this..."

"Yeah! But at least you guys have _something _to do the next few days..." Mikey pouted.

"Don't worry Mikey...The dojo will be as good as new once you're recovered," Leo said reassuringly as he got up to leave.

"Yeah! And we'll make sure to leave _pleeeenty_ of chores for the mighty battle nexus champion, hahaha," Raph followed.

"What? Hey! Not funny guys!"

"Alright Mikey, get some rest. We've got a _looong_ few days ahead of us," Don sighed.

"Tell me about it...I'm gonna miss ALL the reruns of my shows this week!"

Don rolled his eyes.

"But instead, I can tell YOU_ allll_ about them!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I was having trouble with the ending but that's the end! ^_^


End file.
